Podcamp Pittsburgh
Links * http://logos.blip.tv/file/350083/ Video interview of Mark Rauterkus Organizers , a main organizer of Podcamp Pittsburgh.]] Thanks to Sponsors of Podcamp Pittsburgh 3 :October 2008 We would not have had such a success without your interest, enthusiasm and interaction with your podcamping peers. Remember, as you discuss and celebrate your attendance here, tag your posts with "pcpgh3" -- this will help those searching for related material to find your creative endeavors. PCPGH3 is not the end, but the beginning of a new year's worth of social media events, both in Pittsburgh and the region. Please come back to our site, http://pcpgh.com, and join the forums, watch the news, and keep up on the events listings. Our sponsors made the weekend cost-free for most of us - take a moment to peruse this brief listing: * Meakem Becker Venture Capital ( http://mbvc.com/ ) -- Thanks to Alan Veeck and Aaron Tainter, who were on-hand to help entrepreneurs of all sizes better understand how they can build successful brands and businesses * Viddler ( http://viddler.com ) -- In addition to providing a high-quality, interactive video platform (and helping spread the word about PCPGH3), Viddler's Brandice Schnabel also led a session on understanding the ins & outs of web ettiquette * Blubrry ( http://www.blubrry.com/ ) -- Angelo Mondato packed a table with swag to help podcasters of all sizes understand the distribution benefits that Blubrry has to offer * Wizzard Media ( http://wizzard.tv/ ) -- Heather Mallak and the inimitable Dave Mansueto shook things up with a session on ideal video compression, and hot buzz about their "next generation" video distribution platform * VisitPittsburgh ( http://visitpittsburgh.com/ ) -- Special thanks to the many folks at VisitPittsburgh who helped organize and host a "new media tour" of Pittsburgh for 6 of our out-of-town speakers, including Jonny Goldstein ( http://jonnygoldstein.com ), Chris Brogan ( http://chrisbrogan.com ), Franklin McMahon ( http://www.franklinmcmahon.com/ ), Grace Piper ( http://www.fearlesscooking.tv ), Nathan King ( http://blip.tv ), and Jim Russell ( http://burghdiaspora.blogspot.com ) * ShowClix ( http://showclix.com ) -- ShowClix's Lynsie Camuso was instrumental in creating our registration system, as she does for event-based clients around the country who need fast mobile check-in solutions * Pair Networks ( http://pair.com) -- Pair sent a pair of Ryans -- Ryan Silbaugh and Ryan Smaretsky -- to help our curious web creators explore ways to improve their webhosting process * Pittsburgh Gateways ( http://www.pghgateways.org/ ) -- We couldn't have done PCPGH3 without Gateways, whose financial assistance helped us keep our books straight and our minds on the details that matter (rather than, you know, taxes...) * The Art Institute of Pittsburgh ( http://www.artinstitutes.edu/pittsburgh/ ) -- Without AIP, we'd have been PodCamping outdoors. Thanks to everyone at the facility for being such generous and gracious hosts for 2 straight years * Wear Pittsburgh ( http://www.wearpittsburgh.com/ ) -- If you didn't get a PCPGH3 t-shirt, celebrate your love for the 'burgh by nabbing one of WearPittsburgh's distinctive "neighborhood" styles (including the much-loved "pierogi" and "parking chair" shirts). * Jason Cable ( http://www.jasoncable.com/ ) -- Jason's GLBT podcast and his passion for activism were front and center at this year's event -- and so were his nifty complementary notepads and PCPGH pens! * AlphaLab ( http://alphalab.org ) -- Meredith Benedict and Mike Woycheck know how to throw an icebreaker -- AND they know what it takes to incubate half a dozen local tech startups. Will YOU be their next project? * ElasticLab ( http://www.elasticlab.com/ ) -- ElasticLab's founder, Julie Morey, flew in from Colorado to share her expertise as a web startup whose business plan heavily involves social media -- and she's always searching for new talent to bring into the ElasticLab fold... * Pittsburgh Technology Council ( http://www.pghtech.org/ ) -- Tim Hindes from the PTC was on-hand to represent the practical application of technology in Pittsburgh -- and to help bridge the gap between tech enthusiasts and those who want to take their passion to the next (professional) level * And, last but certainly not least, Alex Landefeld and Jennifer Landefeld ( http://www.houseforlorn.blogspot.com/ and http://www.yeoldebasketcase.com/ ) are two PCPGH3 organizers who added their own funds to the sponsorship pool as a way to ensure we wouldn't run out of food. (And, unless you count those lulls between pizza deliveries, we didn't!) PCPGH meet-up * Nov 19, 2008 at the Firehouse Lounge in the Strip (2216 Penn Ave, Pittsburgh, PA 15222). * Podcamp Pittsburgh folks Category:Organizations Category:Technology